The Cottage
by Infactrus Pennae
Summary: A short PWP type of piece, if these sort of things don't appeal to you then please don't read.


_Summer had come to La Barre, as normal Jean-Luc was painstakingly constructing one of his ships in a bottle. He had just gotten the Dreadnought class ship, for his birthday, exactly two days ago. He painstakingly used an elongated tweezers to attach the upper nacelle. His face contorted with determination as his steady hand connected the piece. _

_Normally, he worked on them in his room. But ever since he told his papa his intentions to join Starfleet he had slept in the Aunt Adele's Cottage. Papa had been irrate with his choice to embrace the technology he had been denied access to. His Papa was bull headed, though his Mamen claimed he was just as bull headed if not more so. _

"_It's looking good Jeannie," a familiar feminine voice told him. _

_He turned back and looked up at his brother's friend, Belle Le Claire. Jean-Luc smiled a bit shyly at the young woman. She was nearly three years his senior, but that didn't stop him from taking an interest in her. The young woman had a body that wouldn't quit. "Thank you..." his timber deep and low. _

_"So Robert was telling me it was your birthday," she said as she sat down next to him, moving her elbows to the table and leaning on them. _

_"Sure is, and to celebrate, I applied to Starfleet Academy." He told her proudly._

_Her blue eyes beamed as she looked at him, "Well how about that Jeannie is a man now." She kicked off her sandal and allowed her foot to run up his leg. _

_He gulped as he felt her inching closer to his center. _

_Jean-Luc was led into the small cottage, then up the steps to the bedroom. He found himself being pushed backwards until he was sitting on the bed. The young man offered her a shy smile as he looked at her. "Just relax," she told him as she slowly and seductively pulled up her sundress over her head and let it fall onto the floor. Belle stood before him in her cream bra and panties. _

_As he nodded a lump formed in his throat. His eyes darted across her body, then down to the bulge in his pants. The organ had taken on a mind of its own as it pressed against his pants. _

_Her hand moved to his waistline and she smiled as she dipped it inside. _

_She was going to touch him. He gasped and arched his hips towards her. He wanted to fell her hands run over him. _

"_Not so fast Jeannie, you need to learn patience," she told him as she avoided the heated flesh of his member and pulled this shirt out. Belle began to unbutton his white shirt. Slowly, and deliberately, she managed to disengage each button. A lump formed in his throat as he watched Belle's actions. Once the last button had been undone, she moved her hands slowly up his abs, to his chest, and then his shoulders. His tone sun kissed pecs were fully displayed to her._

_Her feathery touches heated his body as they found a center point in his groin. He tried to steady his breathing as he looked at her near naked body. His teeth pulled absently at the inside of his bottom lip. His hand gripped the bedding tightly as the strain showed on his face. If she kept it up he was going to come right there in his pants. Jean-Luc could already fell the familiar pressure building to a boiling point. _

_She knew that look and she would be damn if she was going through all this trouble just to have him lose his control before she could even reap the rewards of her labor. Quickly, she reached into his shorts this time grabbing hold of his penis and pulled it and its companions out. "Lay back," she commanded as she pressed her hand against his rock hard pecs. _

_She pealed her underpants from her body until her feminine secrets were revealed to him. _

_The sight of her beautiful ginger curls caused a moan to escape his lips. "Oh Gods…I can't…"_

_Before he could finish the thought he found her body centered over him and slid down around him. Her warmth invaded his flesh in a way he never could have imaged. A gasp was forced from his lungs as his body reflexively pushed up, sheathing himself deeper within her. _

_Before she moved again she looked down at him and frowned. She knew exactly what might just happen. "Jean-Luc Picard, I swear if you come now…think of something like..."_

_"Like what?" He interrupted her, his voice pained and needy._

_"It doesn't matter, any thing to help you calm yourself." She told him as she watched him. Once she was satisfied he was not going just come right then and there she masterfully guided her body over his length. Belle compressed her wanting chamber around him. _

_With his eyes tightly closed, Jean-Luc's head pushed back into the bed as he let out a heavy sigh. If this was what they claimed Heaven was he was ready to be taken. Never before had he felt this…this sense of euphoria. Then again this was the first time he had ever had a sexual encounter with something other than his hand. So he wasn't exactly a good judge of how he should be feeling. All he knew was he really liked this feeling. _

"_Open your eyes Jeannie," She commanded, as she continued her rhythmic steady rocking motions. At times allowing his tip to exit only to drive it right back in until her thighs slapped against his. _

_When he did the sight of her taught rosy buds jiggling less than a meter above him nearly became his undoing. His eye fixated on their contours. _

"_Touch them Jeannie." His lips curled into a smile as his hands slowly rose from the bed and molded around the fullest part of them. _

_She leaned in closer and pivoted her hips faster, "Try to catch one in your mouth." Bella said as she allowed her movements to cause to breast to tease him. She was close, but she needed his help to get there and that meant he had to taste her._

_Jean-Luc found a new focal point to slow his decent into the abyss. It took a few minutes to capture her swollen nipple with his mouth. Once he did though he suckled it like a man dying of thirst. _

_That was what Belle needed to feel the lighting strike of her own ecstasy, and the sounds of it rumbled from her throat like the roar of thunder. _

_He felt his shaft harden, as her body milked his juices from him with an eruption that seemed almost volcanic. "Shit!" He cried out as his mouth released its hold on her. A real fear took over his features, a fear he had done something very wrong._

_Belle smiled down at him and kissed his mouth quickly. "It's alright Jeannie. That is supposed to happen. Damn Robert was right. You really were a virgin weren't you?" _

_His face flushed as he nodded._

She kept her straddled pose until he became flaccid and spilled out of her  
spent.

A boy had gone in, a man would come out of the cottage.  



End file.
